Spring Seduction
by crackerjack642
Summary: Mother Nature has decided to change the spring weather, claiming it is necessary to the balance of nature, but an angry Bunnymund thinks otherwise. She stands firm in her decision, but Bunny knows she has a sweet spot for him. With his natural charm, how could a little persuasive seduction go wrong? My first ROTG story. Mother Nature/Bunnymund One-shot. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ROTG story, so please forgive me if it's not so good. **

Mother Nature walked through the forest as she pondered over what the next weather cycle should be for the upcoming spring. Spring was her favorite season and she loved bringing the warm, sunny weather that so many children enjoyed. Almost every spring that she'd created was absolutely perfect for outdoor fun. But this year was different. The winter had not been so "wintery," so to say, and many people were longing for a bit more cold weather.

"As much as I enjoy the warmth of spring it is my duty to maintain balance," she sternly said to herself. "It is my final decision that the weather shall be chilly from now until a month before summer." With that she spread out her arm and –

"Hold up!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Mother Nature sighed. Each and every year conflict arose between the them. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Hello, Aster," she said dully while rolling her eyes.

He hopped over to her, ears and whiskers twitching madly. "How many times to I have to tell ya! The name is Bunny. Got it? Bunn-y, very simple."

She groaned in frustration. If she had a dollar for every time he corrected her she'd be a billionaire. As a matter of fact she'd be a zillionaire. "Okay, Bunn-y," she said sarcastically. "What is it this time?" She already knew the answer, but she'd rather ask him herself than have him throw it in her face.

"What is it?" Bunny exploded. He noticed Mother Nature slightly flinch, but still continued. "Easter is in spring. Spring is supposed to be warm and sunny, not chilly! Man in the moon, if Easter was supposed to take place in cold weather then it would be in winter! But it's not! I need spring to be spring, Katherine." She frowned bitterly. She hated when he called her Katherine. Bunny just crossed his muscular arms and glared at her. He glared at her with those handsome, forest green eyes that just made her melt….wait no! Katherine shook her head. She was NOT supposed to be admiring that irresistibly charming….STOP! She felt a blush creep over her cheeks and quickly turned her back on him.

She took a deep breath. "Bunny, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to do what's best for the balance of nature. I can't always do what is pleasing to others. It's like storms; some people like them and some people don't, but they still must occur either way." She fiddled with her hands. She was meaning to tell him something else, but she feared his reaction. "And I've also made arrangements with the Groundhog to delay spring another month," she said nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!" He grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her around to face him. "What do you mean you made arrangements with the Groundhog to delay spring another month?! Do you know what this means for me?" Katherine turned her face away, refusing to speak or look at him. "It means less time for me to plan Easter. More and more children are joining egg hunts each year and I need the extra time to get my googies ready."

Katherine pulled away from him sharply. She clenched her fists into balls. "What do you want me to do, give you more time? Then what? You complain about how it'll be too early and that you need spring to be delayed? It seems that no matter what I chose to do with spring you're never satisfied. Forget it, Bunny; I'm not changing my mind!" She glared menacingly at him. But after a few moments her expression softened and she found herself gazing at him almost lovingly. Her eyes roamed his powerful, muscular frame. She brought her gaze up to his face and saw him eying her curiously with a raised brow. She snapped out of it and quickly looked away. She felt her face heat up and tried to cover her blush with her hand. She ran her other hand through her hair awkwardly.

Bunnymund slowly began to smile. He had a brilliant idea. He swaggered over to Katherine. "Did anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look when you blush?" he said smoothly. Katherine's head snapped forward and her eyes widened. The weather around them became warmer as she began to blush deeper.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry?" she stammered in shock. She backed away from him slowly. This was so not normal for him.

"I'm just saying," he said as he followed her. "I've never seen someone so attractive and beautiful before." He smiled charmingly and flexed his muscles just enough to where she could see.

Katherine blushed madly and smiled bashfully. "Well, um…thank you, Ast- I mean Bunny."

"Please, Sheila, call me Aster." He came closer, smirking confidently.

She felt his fur rub against her skin and a quiver shot up her spine. "B-b-but I th-thought you didn't like it w-when I called you Aster," she breathed shakily. She gasped as his paw came up to caress her arm and the other gently but firmly grasped her hip.

"Shhh…." He cooed in her ear. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair, smirking like mad. He had her now. "I can't wait till the warmth of spring comes, because when it gets warmer," he paused, and then whispered roughly, "it means less clothing."

She gasped as her sex pulsed pleasurably. The sound of his rough, Australian accent made her absolutely insane inside. "W-warmth of s-sp-spring," she moaned.

"Yes," Bunny whispered, "the warmth of spring." He nipped her neck softly and received a soft moan in response. He continued nipping all the way up to her lips, where he let his hot breath rest on her lips, which he knew would drive her mad. Suddenly she lunged forward and her lips crashed against his. Bunny was not so taken back and straddled her hips in both his paws. He pinned her against a tree and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced and fought and their hands/paws roamed all over each others bodies until they both parted for air. Bunny smiled flirtatiously and crossed his arms.

Katherine sighed as she was still in a daze. "I guess I could work something out."


	2. Should I Continue?

Okay, so this is not exactly a chapter. Sorry folks. I just want to know if I should continue writing for ROTG. Yes? No? Maybe so? Please reply in a review or PM. Thanks!


End file.
